Enam sore
by Asane Yashi
Summary: "Oh iya, kuperingatkan, karena gerbang utama sudah ditutup sedari tadi, sebaiknya jangan melewati gerbang belakang tepat jam enam sore." — Kebohongan Lio yang membuat Rinto percaya. / GumiyaxRinto


Siang tadi, guru Matematika baru saja membagikan hasil ulangan yang diadakan minggu kemarin. Beberapa murid bahagia luar biasa karena nilainya mencapai standar. Beberapa lagi kecewa karena nilainya mengerikan. Rinto termasuk yang kecewa. Gumiya termasuk yang bahagia. Betapa tidak adilnya hal ini.

"Kau tidak pernah belajar, sih." Saat jam istirahat, Gumiya menyeletuk.

"Ah, kerjaanmu juga hanya main internet saja!" Rinto tak mau kalah, sekaligus tidak terima Gumiya buka-buka aib.

"Teknologi sudah berkembang. Aku belajar dari sana. Dasar bodoh." Gumiya melahap makanannya dengan santai. Iya, tentu saja belajar dan… buka fanfiksi berlabel _'Khusus dewasa. Dosa tanggung sendiri'_. Tapi dia enggan menyebutkannya.

"Oh ya?!" Rinto berdiri. "Kalau begitu, ajari aku, dong!"

Dari sinilah, semuanya bermula.

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

 **VOCALOID – YAMAHA Crypton Future Media**

 **Warning:** Humu, misstypo, mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan ide.

 **Enjoy…**

* * *

"Hei Gumiya, ayo kita bermain game!"

Gumiya yang sedari tadi terlamun menatap langit kuning kemerahan di balik jendela kaca, kini melirik Rinto yang duduk di hadapannya. Ekspresinya datar. Tadi minta diajari, sekarang minta main game. Jangan-jangan sehabis ini Rinto minta tanggung jawab karena hamil di luar nikah.

"Kau mencoba merayuku agar pelajaran ini tidak dilanjutkan ya—"

"Bukan begitu!" Si rambut _blonde_ cepat-cepat membantah opini negatif yang dilontarkan. "Soal yang tadi Kau beri sudah kukerjakan! Sekarang aku hanya ingin istirahat."

Pemuda berkacamata di hadapan Rinto memutar bola mata. Jus kalengan di tangannya ia teguk sekali.

Waktu telah berjalan satu setengah jam setelah Gumiya memberi Rinto delapan soal matematika level standar. (Ya, kalau dibandingkan dengan ulangan minggu kemarin, tentu saja soal darinya termasuk level standar). Sebenarnya soal-soal tersebut bisa saja Rinto kerjakan lebih cepat dari waktu satu setengah jam. Tapi Gumiya adalah laki-laki perfeksionis. Jawaban harus dijabarkan secara lengkap. Dalam hal ini, maksudnya adalah disertai 'di ketahui', 'di tanya', 'rumus satu', rumus dua', dan sejenisnya.

"Baiklah… game seperti apa yang Kau maksud?" tanya Gumiya sebagai tanda kalau ia setuju untuk bermain.

"Janken."

Mata Gumiya menyipit. "Kau sengaja memilih permainan itu agar Kau bisa menang ya?" selidiknya.

Sekarang Gumiya yang merasakan ketidakadilan di sini. Oke, dia akui, dia sudah mengalami duabelas kali kekalahan saat bermain janken dengan Rinto. Ralat—ia selalu kalah jika bermain permainan tersebut **hanya** dengan Rinto. Lain halnya jika dengan yang lain. Luki misalnya. Melawannya puluhan kali sampai tangan mereka kram pun tak apa, Gumiya masih punya peluang. Namun jika sudah berhadapan dengan Rinto, jangan harap mau bermain puluhan kali. Lima kali kalah darinya saja Kau akan frustrasi. Belum lagi ejekan yang akan dilontarkan laki-laki pemilik mata _azure_ itu pada lawan yang menerima kekalahan.

Rinto tertawa singkat penuh makna. "Belum tentu," balasnya. Tapi sebenarnya, bohong kalau ia tidak memikirkan rencana untuk membuat permainan ini semakin seru. Bohong juga kalau ia tidak berencana untuk tertawa keras setelah melihat Gumiya kalah untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Rinto memang anak yang kejam.

"Kesepakatannya, jika Kau menang, aku akan menuruti semua perintahmu esok hari," ucap Rinto. Jari telunjuknya terangkat. "Tapi jika Kau kalah,"

Gumiya waswas. Suasana semakin tegang di kelas 2 – C yang hanya diisi dua orang ini. Sementara itu, Rinto semakin mengembangkan seringai. Jari tengahnya terangkat untuk mendampingi jari telunjuk.

"Kau harus jadi pacarku!"

Jus kalengan milik Gumiya tumpah di tempat.

"YANG BENAR SAJA!"

Vas bunga di meja guru melayang indah ke arah kepala Rinto.

* * *

"He? Kalian masih di sini rupanya."

Lio berada di ambang pintu geser kelas. Kebingungan setelah melihat vas bunga yang pecah, dan Rinto yang tersenyum walaupun ada luka di dahinya yang sudah ditutup plester. Sementara itu, Gumiya sedang mengelap meja Rinto yang terkena tumpahan jus dengan raut wajah kesal. Rupanya ia masih marah karena kesepakatan yang dibuat Rinto dirasa tidak masuk akal. Yang benar saja. Bercanda juga ada batasnya.

Rinto menoleh setelah mendengar suara _baritone_ yang cukup familiar baginya. Setelah ia mendapati Lio yang kebingungan dengan salah satu alis yang terangkat, Rinto malah menyapa, "Oh, halo ketua kelas!"

Sementara Gumiya masih mengelap meja.

"Yo!" balas Lio. Kedua tangan dimasukkan ke kantung celana, dan ia memulai langkahnya memasuki kelas—menghampiri Rinto yang sudah berpindah duduk ke meja Guru.

Satu-satunya alasan yang membuat Lio rela kembali lagi ke kelasnya adalah, Yokune Rook (yang mungkin saat ini sudah pulang.)

Beberapa menit yang lalu, sebelum datang ke kelas, Lio sedang asik memainkan _rhtym game_ lewat smartphonenya. Tempat favoritnya bermain adalah atap sekolah. Kalau sore, anginnya sejuk, langitnya indah, cocok untuk bermager-ria.

Saat ia sedang asik bermain sambil sesekali angguk-angguk kepala mengikuti lantunan musik dari headsetnya, tiba-tiba Lio kedatangan manusia laknat yang samasekali tidak diundang.

"Di kelas ada suara barang pecah! Aku curiga kalau itu hantu!"

Dia kaget setengah mati. Bukan karena beritanya, tapi karena Rook mengguncang bahunya dan teriak tepat lima senti dari hidungnya. Sungguh perlakuan yang menggemparkan diri Lio.

Tak tahan dengan Rook yang terus mengguncang bahunya dengan brutal, Lio selaku ketua kelas yang bertanggung jawab, segera berlari menuju kelasnya.

Di sinilah ia sekarang. Di kelas 2 – C bersama Rinto dan Gumiya yang masih manyun.

"Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas di kelas sebelah," bohong sedikit tak apa kan. "—dan aku mendengar suara barang pecah. Ternyata itu ulah kalian." ucap Lio.

"Ah, bukan. Itu ulah Gu—"

"Jangan seenaknya menuduh, bodoh! Kau duluan yang cari gara-gara." Gumiya memotong perkataan Rinto. Lio tersenyum miris melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Maaf, vasnya akan kuganti," Gumiya membuang lapnya ke tempat sampah dan segera mengambil tas birunya. "Kami akan segera pulang." tambahnya.

Lio mengangguk. "Baiklah," balasnya pelan. Dengan wajah datar, ia berbalik—berniat meninggalkan kedua temannya dan kembali ke kegiatan sebelumnya. Namun, bagai ada setan yang membisikkan rencana jahat ke telinganya, Lio mendadak punya niat keji.

Dia berbalik kembali, pandangannya tertuju pada Rinto dan Gumiya yang sedang bersiap-siap meninggalkan kelas. "Oh iya, kuperingatkan, karena gerbang utama sudah ditutup sedari tadi, sebaiknya jangan melewati gerbang belakang tepat jam enam sore."

"Kenapa?" Rinto yang merespon terlebih dahulu.

"Apa?! K-Kalian tidak tahu?" Demi kelancaran aksinya, Lio pura-pura terkejut. Tinggal diberi efek zoom berkali-kali, Lio bisa lulus casting sinetron Indonesia.

Gumiya dan Rinto menggeleng bersamaan. Tentu saja tidak tahu, karena ini pertama kalinya mereka menetap di sekolah sampai lewat dari jam lima sore. Bukan karena takut omelan orang tua, tapi karena mereka anak yang mager.

Lio menghela napas. "Gosipnya, setiap jam enam sore, penunggu gerbang belakang keluar, lho!" ucapnya sok serius.

"Penunggu itu maksudnya… satpam yang ingin mengunci gerbang belakang sekolah?"

Lio tepuk jidat mendengar pertanyaan Gumiya. Ia tak menyangka kalau temannya yang menyandang peringkat satu di semester lalu, ternyata bisa sepolos ini.

"Maksudnya—" Lio mendekatnya wajahnya di antara telinga Gumiya dan Rinto. Bukan, dia bukan ingin tiup-tiup nakal telinga mereka. Tapi berbisik,

"—hantu."

"HEEEE?!" Rinto hampir berteriak.

"Oh." Ini Gumiya.

"Karena itu," Lio kembali berbalik. "Lima menit lagi jam enam sore. Lebih baik kalian berge—"

"T-Tunggu!" Karena penasaran, Rinto cepat-cepat mencegat Lio dari depan sebelum ia meneruskan langkahnya. "Apa yang akan terjadi kalau kita melewati gerbang itu… tepat jam enam?" tanyanya penasaran. Diam-diam, Gumiya di belakang mereka juga merasakan kebingungan yang sama dengan laki-laki bermarga Kagamine tersebut.

Merasakan rasa penasaran yang sangat besar di dalam diri Rinto, Lio berwajah serius. Tapi tertawa puas dalam hati.

"Setahuku, kalau sedang sial… aku tak tahu kemungkinan terburuk apa yang akan terjadi," Lio melangkah dan menepuk pundak Rinto. "Tapi kalau sedang beruntung, keinginan kalian bisa terkabul—"

Hening sesaat. Rinto berkedip dua kali. Tanpa ada aba-aba sedikitpun, ia tiba-tiba saja berlari melewati koridor lantai satu, menuju arah loker-loker, dan berlanjut ke gerbang belakang.

"H-Hei! Tunggu aku! Rinto!" Tak rela ditinggal begitu saja, Gumiya segera mengejarnya.

Sementara itu, Lio melongo di tempat. Tak percaya kalau respon yang diberikan Rinto dan Gumiya atas kebohongannya bisa sehebat itu.

"Sepertinya… aku terlalu berlebihan, ya."

Iya, Lio. Kalau sampai Rinto dan Gumiya marah, Kau pasti bisa dijodohkan dengan Gakupo.

* * *

Mereka sampai di gerbang belakang sekolah yang papan nama sekolahnya sudah lapuk. Angin sore meniup rendah dedaunan yang jatuh. Rinto menatap gerbang itu lama. Gumiya sedang mengatur napasnya

"Bodoh! Jangan tiba-tiba berlari seperti itu, dong!" celetuk Gumiya sembari menyeka keringatnya. Jarak dari pintu masuk ke gerbang belakang lumayan jauh, tahu.

"Ahaha, maaf…." ucap Rinto sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Wajahnya santai tanpa tahu apa itu dosa.

Helaan napas Gumiya terdengar. "Ya sudah, ayo kita pulang!" Ia melangkah melewati gerbang terlebih dulu. Namun Rinto masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk beranjak dari posisinya. Gumiya menoleh.

"Rinto—"

"Dua menit lagi!"

"Hah?!"

Tangan Rinto terkepal. "Tunggu sebentar. Hanya dua menit lagi."

Gumiya mengernyit dan menghampiri teman kuningnya lagi, tepat di hadapannya. "Maksudmu? Dua menit lagi sudah jam enam sore, tahu! Kalau tidak cepat-cepat nanti—"

"Wah, ternyata Kau takut ya?" Tawa Rinto lepas. Membuat laki-laki di depannya memutar bola mata.

"Tidak, sih. Hanya jaga-jaga saja."

"Bohong."

"Tidak!"

Satu menit berlalu. Burung gagak berkoak di langit. Senyum Rinto terukir dengan lembut.

"Hei, Gumiya."

"Kenap—" ucapan Gumiya terputus lagi ketika merasakan tangan kanannya digenggam. Kini Rinto ada di depannya, menuntunnya menuju gerbang dengan langkah perlahan.

"Terima kasih ya," ucap Rinto.

"U-Untuk?"

"Kau yang selalu ada bersamaku, mengajariku, dan untuk semuanya."

Kali ini, Gumiya benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan Rinto. Apa sih yang orang ini maksud? Kenapa kata-kata Rinto jadi aneh? Dan… kenapa genggamannya begitu erat?

Di tengah gerbang adalah posisi mereka sekarang. Mereka berhadapan, mereka bertatapan. Penuh keheningan yang memakan detik waktu.

Ini tidak seperti Rinto yang biasanya. Jika ditanya, Rinto yang biasanya akan berlari menembus angin saat jam pulang sekolah tiba. Rinto yang biasanya akan tersenyum lebar saat berbicara padanya.

Bukannya senyum tenang menyejukkan seperti sekarang.

"Untuk saat ini saja, aku ingin menjadi orang paling beruntung di dunia," Rinto memulai ucapannya kembali, sebelum kedua tangannya bergerak menangkap bahu Gumiya.

Gumiya bergeming dan matanya melebar seiring dengan jantungnya yang mulai berdetak keras.

"—dan berharap Kau mengerti kalau aku tidak mau kehilanganmu."

Di detik berikutnya, Gumiya merasakan kecupan hangat di bibirnya.

Tepat pukul enam sore, harapan Rinto telah terkabul.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N**

Ya… sebenernya saya gak tau ini Gumiya/Rinto atau Rinto/Gumiya. Pokoknya mereka unyu di mata saya. Sekian X3

 **Kamis, 14 Mei 2015**

 **Salam,**

 **Kuzuryuuu**


End file.
